Akuma VS Noob Saibot
Akuma VS Noob Saibot is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. It features Akuma from Street Fighter and Noob Saibot from Mortal Kombat. Description Street Fighter VS Mortal Kombat. A Battle between two hidden characters who happen to be the incarnations of evil itself that first came to being in there respectful 2nd games in the 1990s, will Akuma's Raging Demon destroy the Undead Wraith or will Noob Saibot prove he's not a noob by making him feel the power of toasty??? Interlude Wiz: Hidden characters in fighting games, these individuals that can only be found if you fulfill special quota. Boomstick: And in the case of these two, they are also one of the most challenging for ANY player that ends up crossing there path. Wiz: These two like Ryu & Scorpion are also arcade rivals since the 1990s, they will now fight each other for true superiority! Boomstick: Akuma, The Raging Demon. Wiz: And Noob Saibot, the original Sub Zero. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it is our job to analysis there equipment, abilities and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle! (Death Battle Doors quickly close and open up for Akuma's Intro) Akuma (*Cues: Street Fighter Alpha - Akuma's Theme*) Wiz: Long long ago, when Akuma and his brother Gouken where just students of Goutetsu himself, he taught the two the legendary marshal arts technique called the Ansatsuken, also known as the Assassin's Fist. Boomstick: As legendary as the Ansatsuken Marshal Arts Technique truly is, it is also a forbidden technique that a select few people where ever able to master. Wiz: Despite being a forbidden marshal arts technique, the name itself is still a bit misleading to this day. Despite the fact it was originally designed with the intent to murder people, and while Gouken's personal take on the Ansatsuken is a combination Karate, Judo, Kempo and NOT killing people, Akuma on the other managed to prove him otherwise which proved to be Gouken's undoing. Boomstick: Yep, he can even fingerpaint, like Bob Ross minus the brushes. Since the Assassin's Fist isn't the typical McDojo style, Akuma has some high-powered moves as part of his arsenal. Wiz: Akuma is known to dish out dozens of powerful attacks such as the Gon-Hadoken, which is also known as the Great Surge Fist, he can also use the Goshoryuken, also known as the Great Rising Dragon Fist, the Ashura Senku, which is Akuma's teleport ability, the Hyakkishu. Boomstick: Even with all these moves, Akuma is also known to have a number of Super Arts, such as Ultimate Throw, the Messa... the messa...tsu... messtsu ummm.. Wiz: Messatsu Gou Hadou. Boomstick: I HAD IT! Anyways aside from the word I totally know how to pronounce, Akuma can use that move like a human helicopter kicking machine and gives the finger to gravity. He also has Kon... Kongou Kokur... Kokur....ret... Wiz: Kongou Kokuretsuzan, you really need to learn more Japanese Boomstick. Boomstick: You really think I'M A NOOBIE ON JAPANESE WIZ?!?!? Wiz: I'mmmm pretty sure you'll learn how to pounce it well eventually. Boomstick: I see where this is going now, your going to alter my DNA to make it so I can pronounce the Japanese wording all wrong, that must be one of those plans you had in mind! Wiz: What Boomstick? No, I didn't plan on doing that. Boomstick: Still watching Wiz... Always watching....always... But anyways this awesome move that I also know how to totally pronounce allows Akuma to channel lightning and slam it on the ground, which allows him to SINK ISLANDS outright, crazy shit to think about. Wiz: Out of all the super arts that Akuma is known for, he is best known to use none other but Shun Goku Satsu, the most forbidden technique that can instant-kill opponents by shattering the soul itself, also known as the Raging Demon, literally means "Instant Hell Murder". Boomstick: I still have intent to name my kid after that once that actually dose happen if it dose. The Raging Demon at full power will utterly kill someone outright, Akuma only needs to be in base form in order to use it. Wiz: And if base form wasn't enough as Akuma is typically known to hold back, he relinquish his power restraints and become... Boomstick: Shin Akuma, it what makes Akuma a real basass to behold. Wiz: The Shin Akuma form allows Akuma to fight at the fullest extent of his power, sure it makes him more competitive in battle and less merciful but he will only unleash this form if he has found an opponent worthy. His attacks which includes the Super Arts in Shin Akuma form are much more potent. Boomstick: And if THAT isn't even enough for any reason... he has the power to become one with the Satsui no Hado which grants Akuma his third and utmost powerful form... Omi. Wiz: This is when Akuma allowed the Satsui no Hado to completely overtake him, it discards all of his humanity to the point where he will fight anyone to the death regardless of his opponent's condition. Boomstick: On the plus side it further improves his attacks beyond that of his Shin Akuma form and his Raging Demon becomes utterly invulnerable to harm. Wiz: Despite this, it has been hinted by Rose that his Oni form was originally meant to take place in the later future and not in the present day, meaning he can sustain this form temporary. But once its permanent it will remain that way for the rest of his life, or so it has yet to be seen. Boomstick: And if he achieves a permanent version of an Oni form, ohh man the world will be in for an era of darkness itself. Akuma:' I am Akuma, and I will teach you the meaning of pain!'' (The Doors of Death Battle close ending Akuma's intro and open up for Noob Saibot's intro) Noob Saibot (*Cues: Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 - Noob Saibot's Dorfen) Wiz: In life, Bi-Han was best known as a cold-blooded killer assassin and was one of the best within the Lin-Kuei who's code name was Sub-Zero. '''Boomstick: Which before he participated within the Mortal Kombat Tournament. He underwent a mission that would eventually involve breaking into the Temple of The Elements that is hidden deep within the Himalayan Mountains of Nepal. Wiz: From within the Temple of The Elements, he battled against the Four Gods that represent The Elements themselves and collected the very icons that he needed in order to get the amulet he was hired to get, only for Quan Chi to show up and snag the Amulet for the Fallen Elder God Shinnok. Boomstick: Which got to the point where the Thunder God Raiden appeared right in front of Bi-Han and told him to prevent the inevitable from happening, so he opened the portal to The NetherRealm as Bi-Han jumped in, from their he ended up seeing Scorpion again in the form of an Undead Wraith where they fought again with Be-Han gaining the advantage, he then crossed The Bridge of Immorality to reach Shinnok's Fortress. Wiz: As soon as he did so, he eventually found himself fighting against Quan Chi's personal assassins, defeated Quan Chi with the aid of Sareena who turned against her own leader and even managed to snag Shinnok's Amulet... Boomstick: And pointed out that Shinnok had an Anxiety Attack due to his obsession for his Amulet. Shinnok: No, the Amulet, nooooo!!! Boomstick: Noo, my ex-wife signing the divorce papers and forcing me to pay child support... NOOOOO!!! Imagine if Shinnok had that obsession for the Beasty Boys for the same reason he dose for his Amulet. Wiz: Moving on, afterwords, Bi-Han then managed to knock Shinnok while in his demon-like form off the ledge by spamming the Polar Blast ability while having a stash of Urn of Vitalities. Boomstick: So you say he spammed his Polar Blast ability to knock Shinnok off the ledge after transforming into his demon-like form in hopes of killing him before he entered the portal to escape to Earthrealm... what a noob, out of all the opponents for Akuma, why did we have to set him against this... THIS NOOBIE WiZ?!?!? Wiz: Because Noob Saibot is another incarnation of evil like Akuma for different reasons, due to the fact that after he entered the Mortal Kombat Tournament, he ended up fighting Scorpion once again. And this time around, Scorpion ends up incinerating Bi-Han in The NetherRealm. Boomstick: And despite being incinerated by Scorpion, Bi-Han eventually found himself in the 5th lowest plane of The NetherRealm. Once their, the evil within his soul was unleash, stripping everything that once made him human to the point where Quan Chi resurrected him as an Undead Wraith and BECAME...... a total noobie wielding a hammer used for trolling people. Wiz: Thus becoming known as Noob Saibot, a name that is in fact based off a wordplay by the two creators of Mortal Kombat itself... you guessed it, Ed Boon and John Tobias. Boomstick: I get it now, Noob Saibot is Boon Tobias, imagine if we had another Ninja for Mortal Kombat called De Nhoj or Ed John, would love to spell my name backwards and... Boomstick spells his name backwards and gets Kcitsmoob, then spells Wiz's name backwards and gets Ziw. Boomstick: So, I'm called Kcitsmoob... imagine someone named Kcitsmoob Ziw... no wait a minute... Wiz: Now that sounds ridiculous Boomstick! Anyways, Noob Saibot has a ton of abilities in his arsenal, he can freeze his opponents frozen solid and slide a long distance, create ice clones as Sub-Zero. As Noob Saibot, he can also create shadows to confuse his opponents, teleport by dropping into a portal and hoping back. Boomstick: When it comes to his fatalities, Noob Saibot can rip an opponent's head with their spine showing, what a work of art, shadow spin his opponent until his opponent explodes into pieces. Wiz: He can even rip off a person's torso with his arms. Boomstick: Now that's just manliness right their. Wiz: Throw a ton of shrikens at his opponent, can summon his shadow clone to pull his opponent apart. He can even create a portal for his clone to grab onto his opponent and split his victim in half. Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate, once and for all. Boomstick: The moment is here for a Death Baaaattttttttlllleeee! (Death Battle Doors close and open up which shows the screen for the fight) Results Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Hidden Character vs Hidden Character themed Death Battles Category:Living vs Undead themed Death Battles Category:The Ancient One G1 Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom VS NetherRealm Studios' themed Death Battles